When Humanity Strikes Back
by Rekkamees5
Summary: Story happens 7 years into the future as humans are more and more working together to defend the planet at all costs. Rated T because of violence and bit stronger language and Character death of some sort. Also if you have any suggestions please write them somewhere :)
1. Chapter 1

**When humanity strikes back**

 **The Detection.**

Its been almost 7 years since the Crystal Gems demolished the cluster, and now it was 27th of April 2023 and it was raining in the Beach City. Later that day everyone was in the beach house...Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Connie and Greg. They were having good time until there was a knock on the door. Three men in black asked if this is the residence of the Crystal Gems as now there was 7 of them and ofcourse those who were cured of corrution, but they remained mostly in their gem and inert because the restoration process drained alot of their energy. Most of the corrupted gems were healed with Earth`s „primitive" technology. They had made a machine that was able to extract the corruption or when the scientists took a closer look they found out that it was some kind of exotic matter that can alter the physical form of a mineral or gem.

When Steven opened the door he stood there and answered them that this place is indeed the residence of the Crystal Gems.

„The President of the USA has asked you to come to the briefing with him and the other leaders of the world" said the one in the middle.

Steven stood there not knowing what to say, but Pearl and Garnet alreay knew why they had come since Garnet has future vision. Others really didnt know what to think of it and for Peridot and Lapis this was all new. They went outside and walked to the car road and sat inside the human vehicles. They were driving almost an hour before they parked in an anbandoned hangar, ofcourse it looked abandoned but actually there was a bunker entrance. They went down the stairs and then they went into an elevator and they went down almost 100 meters until they reached the end.

„ATTENTION!" and everyone saluted the crystal gems, even the general and the military scientists who were there discussing about the new experimental weapon they were developing.

„It is really good to see you crystal gems, im Gen. O`neill from the USAF high command."

„We have abit of a situation here." and he asked the gems to come forward and look at the images of an odd probe. Peridot immediatly recognized the drone.

„Its a marble drone, probably sent to scout where the crystal gems live and what kind of protection we have against the Homeworld." and she started to pace around nervously as she might know why the probe is being sent.

„This probe will arrive approximately in 15h northern america time." and then the general moved to another table that had a glass attached vertically and it represented the solar system of this planet and outer systems that were marked on the map.

„We belive it came from the Gemino system and it has been travelling for about a month or so." and the general looked at the crystal gems.

„What is this thing made of and how do we destroy it?"

„Its made of geramic material that is fairly strong and it can absorb heat so it could enter the atmosphere unharmed." told Peridot to the general and the scientists came closer to hear what the little green gem was saying. For Lapis Lazuli this was all forgein to her as she never had seen any good human technology and ofcourse she didnt really care until now. She felt like she was on homeworld again...all those new kindergardens and the constant planning of new conquests and ofcourse all those soliders who constantly roamed the area being ready to act any second.

„We have some experimental weapons that are capable of destroying the probe when it reaches earth`s orbit." said the general and called the scientists to explain what the weapon was all about. After 5 minutes of explanation to the gems they got to know that this human weapon is a simple missle capable of reaching into earth`s outer orbit. Gen. O`neill ordered one of the F-15-s battleready with 2 of those missles carried under its fuselage.


	2. Interception of the probe

**Interception of the probe**

15:00 northern america time...pacific ocean.

„Im now in firing range...activating targeting systems...probe...locked on and ready to fire."

„You are cleared to engage!"

„Engaging the probe in 5...4...3...2...1...launch...missle away i repeat missile away!"

The missle flew over mach 5 towards the probe that had started entering Earth`s lower orbit.

„T-Minus 10 seconds until impact!"

The gems in the control room stared nervously at the radar screen as the missile was about to hit the probe.

„Contact dissapeared from the radar i repeat again contact is destroyed!" and everyone stood up and cheered happily, that ment, that human weapons are capable of destroying gem technology. The Crystal Gems were reliefed to see that human weapon worked against the probe, but Peridot was probably the most excited about the destruction of the probe as she saw that humans are capable of defending themselves from the probes as she knew that there were also combat drones, still in prototype stage but they existed and they were proven deadly to other gems, well the gems made their weapons to combat other gems and to suppress the rebellions and to shatter those who oppose the gem authority.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Homeworld

„The probe dissapeared my diamond!"

„What!? How can this be? Did you check the sensors correctly?"

„Yes my diamond, i checked them twice and they are functioning perfectly"

„Please leave Peridot"

„Y-yes my diamond" and the Peridot wandered off to check on the systems of the scanners.

„This is Yellow Diamond, connect me to every other diamond and make it quick"

Yellow Diamond`s Pearl started dialing the other diamond and a second later they were all connected.

„Why have you contacted Yellow Diamond?" it was the White Diamond who asked 1st and she was little bit mad as she was organizing a new colony in an nearby system.

„I have some disturbing news about the probe i sent to Earth...it has been destroyed in the lower orbit of Earth and i suspect that the gems have gotten somehow some superior weapons." but what she didnt know was that the Crystal Gems had nothing to do with the destruction of the probe.

„I vote for sending there 3 frigates with ruby and quartz soliders." the blue diamond finally speaked up.

„I vote for it also." said white diamond as she wanted to return to her work of arraging kindergartens and she really didnt care of the rebels had some advanced weapons...they still were only 3 of them...or so she thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„We need to setup defences around the planet incase they send their ships to attack us!"

The general was in the UN meeting and he requested that everyone would contribute to defending this planet as there was nowhere else to go if the planet is attacked by alien lifeforms and they need to fight for this planet.

„The Baltic Republic responds do your request general." and everyone looked at the delegate sent to UN meeting. They looked at him and then the Scandinavian Union`s delegate responded aswell.

„We agree also to help to protect our home and our planet!"

„We shall do it also!" said the Russian delegate.

„We join your cause also!" said the African Federation delegate and then everyone started to clap hands and some even whistled because they all knew that this was a deal that would stand for a long time and it would unite all humans under a single flag...one day.


	3. The Invasion

**The Invasion.**

„My Diamond! Our invasion forces are ready to depart!"

„Good and make sure you get to Earth in one piece" Homeworld command sent about 5 ships to Earth, mostly frigates as one ship was a troop carryer. Those ships were newer types and they would travel to Earth in about two weeks as they had a newer warp drive developed 300 years ago.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a month of the interception of the homworld probe the planet was on DEFCON 3.

Humans were basically ready to fight the homeworld gems not even knowing if the conventional weaponry is even strong enough, but only time can tell. Some of the experimental weapons were soon a reality like the 152mm railgun system that was placed on some experimental tanks and some newer type ships were refitted with that system.

One new „toy" humans developed was a „primitive" laser system that when using greater power levels it was capable of cutting through 5cm within few seconds. Infantry was equipped with basic modular armor that was supposed to protect them againt small yield laser weaponry and against direct melee stabs, but it was just a prototype and protection against stabbing was quite bad as it only held out for 1 or 2 stabs and shlashes. Pearl was the one who they asked to test the prototypes.

Back at the Beach City, Steven and Connie were bringing out cured gems so they could reform. Many had already reformed and there was around 50 rubys and they all had a star in the middle of their chest. There also was Steven`s old friend Centipeedle, who actually was a gem spy who had switched sides and she was fighting for the independence of this planet. When she formed, she took a form of a human. She looked like a Napoleon era french musketeer, only difference that she had also a star in the middle of her chest and she was dark-green and her hair was black. When she formed she looked around and she didnt know where she was at 1st, but after walking around she found Steven. She ran to him and hugged him.

„Thank you Steven! Thank you!" and she started to cry a little.

She was asked to come to the beach house where the other gems and human soliders were. In the beach house was a 5 man squad of Estonian specialists who were supposed to adapt with every situation at hand and to work with whatever they were able to get their hands on. Steven friended with all of them ofcourse and the squad leader found Stevens company nice. The whole squad consisted of 2 rifleman, 1 anti-tank expert, 1 machinegunner and 1 medic. When Centipeedle walked into the house she stood there for a second and she didnt realize how long she was corrupted.

„Hello Centipeedle" Pearl greeted her when she was standing on the doorway.

„They are human soliders who are tasked of protecting Beach City area and its residence."

„How long have i been corrupted then?" and Centipeedle wanted to sit down as all of this came to her as a shock. Last time she saw humans, they were wearing only swords and bows and when they were staing out of the fight if humans themselves werent attacked, but now...she just sat there for about a minute in silence and then Stevens phone started ringing. General O`Neill was calling.

„Steven Quartz Universe."

„Hey O`Neill."

„Good are the others there?"

„Yes they are general."

„Good, put the phone on loud speaker please" and Steven switched over to loud speaker.

„Its now on loud speaker."

„We have detected a fleet of ships coming towars Earth and Peridot confirms that."

„Wait a fleet?" Pearl started asking and they knew immediatly that she was worried.

„Yes, 5 ships in total, 4 are hand shaped and one is triangular shaped."

„Are they on the phone?" Peridot asked the general.

She enjoyed working with humans and their primitive technology that was advanced in its own way. She found it fascinating that the machines were so simply made, yet they operated with ease and without flaws. She learned about human systems for one week straight and now she is improving machinery and communication systems all around the base she is in.

„Steven?"

„Yes Peri?"

„Those are the same ships that you encountered when we still tried to take you back to homeworld."

„I see"

„They will arrive within 5 days"

„WITHINN 5 DAYS?" and Pearl started laughing (like in uncle grandpa episode) and then she stopped.

„We need to start getting our warriors ready!" and then Pearl ran outside and started forming everyone up.


	4. The Arrival

**The Arrival.**

„Japser we are nearing Earths orbit now"

„Good and no sight of crystal gem`s wonder weapon yet." Jasper was assinged to lead the invasion force and remembering from the last time, she wasnt going to land next to the temple again. She chose 3 different landing spots on the planet and they were quite close to Beach City. She ordered one of the ships to stay in orbit, just in case things get hairy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„They are entering Earths atmosphere now general" and the radar operator started scanning the ships thanks to Peridots upgrades.

Peridot herself was promoted to master technician and she was to be protected at all cost. She didnt know how to summon her weapon correctly, but she had done it before. She was able to summon an explosive orb like thing that she was able to throw and it proved to be a good defencive weapon. Peridot was armed with human handgun, more precisely Berreta M9 handgun and she also was wearing that modular armor. To protect her gem on the forehead she was wearing a gem protective headcover that mainly consisted of kevlar infused with plastics. She had guards with her all the time and she enjoyed speaking with them while the humans were performing their duty.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Start the landing sequence now" Jasper commanded the Peridot flying the ship.

„And signal everyone to do so."

They had brought with them around 5000 rubys and 1500 quartz soliders all of them mostly on the troop carryer.

„We are now entering the Earth`s atmosphere."

„Jasper! Yellow Diamond is contacting us!"

„Good make the connection" and the ship`s screen started forming a picture of Yellow Diamond.

„I wish you the best of luck and becareful...you are my only commander right now capable of leading such a big assault force."

„Yes my diamond!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„They are landing near the Beach City area general!"

„Move to DEFCON 2 all over the planet and sound the alarms, all the Beach City civilians are to be evacuated right now!"

„Sir they already evacuated and so did the smaller settlements around them."

„Good alert the Beach City command of the situation." The human communication expert started to send encoded messages all over the world.

Beach City was totally empty...it looked like a ghosttown for the gems and for human soliders.

„All right everyone to battleready we are going to engage the 1st ship that is landing close to the city! Crystal gems are already there with their batallion and they are waiting unitl they land!"

After a minute or so Tanks started to move with APC-s. The entire Beach City Batallion started to move into place and the commanding officer ordered in air support.

„EVERYONE PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Garnet yelled as the crystal batallion was quickly forming up into a solid 3 line defencive structure. Rubys were assinged to fuse with eachother to enhance their combat capabilityes. The ship landed and around 1000 rubys and 500 quartz solider poored out of the cargo bay of the ship and rushed to form a line. Homeworld soliders were armed with light laser weapons and weapons summoned on their own. The battle commenced as the homeworld ruby platoon charged the Crystal batallion. The fighting started almost immediatly when the homeworld rubys were 50m apart. Homeworld rubys immediatly fused into a bigger ruby consisting of 4 rubyes.

They smashed to the 1st line of crystal batallion poofing and shattering the defencive rubys.

The battle has only lasted for 5 minutes and its clear that Crystal batallion is going to fall apart if no reinforcements are going to come.

„Where are those Humans?" Pearl yelled as she was fighting with 3 rubys at once.

„They are going to come Pearl!" said Steven who was about to fuse with Connie to fight off a quartz solider.

The assault was briefly stopped by a human jetfighter that zoome over their heads creating a sonic boom. It was loud and strong enough to poof 5 rubys who were under the jet at that time it passed and momentarily after that they heard a whistling sound. A quartz solider took a direct hit of a tank. The humans had arrived. The commanding officer was a tank commander himself and he sounded an all out counter offencive. Utilizing blitzkrieg tactics developed by german forces the tanks were rushing into the battle with full speed and behind them human solider disembarked from the APC-s and the ran towards the battlefield and so did the APC-s. The tanks rushd into the entire line of rubys instantly killing around 25 rubys as one of the tanks just drove over them. Human soliders started shooting at the homeworld soliders and to their relief their weapons were really effective and they were poofing and shattering homeworld gems. Soon the homeworld commander told everyone to start focusing on the humans. For the gems they didnt recognize humans as a threat as they werent able to sence their energy as for the crystal gems they sensed the energy of the gem.

„KILL THEM ALL!" the homeworld commander yelled and started shooting at the humans.

There was around 1500 human troops in the clash and they were able to turn the tide of the battle for the homeworld gems. Homeworld gems were being poofed quite fast, but they resisted hard and soon humans started to take casualties also. One of the soliders head was blown off by a laser weapon and other 2 got their limbs cut off. One of the NCO-s ordered in an airstrike on the ship itself as it was charging up their weapons to fire upon the humans. Homeworld gems werent able to destory human tanks as the tanks had quite thick armor and it was desinged to take direct hits from shells and now from homeworld weaponry. The ship made its 1st shot killing instantly 25 soliders and 10 crystal rubys. Homeworld gems heard again the jetfighters incoming and tried to shoot at them with their small arms but it was quite ineffective because they flew so fast. 1st bombs that landed on the frigate were deflected by the shielding that this ship had, but the Peridot inside the ship started worrying as the shield dropped almost 15%. The next hit took out its weapon systems and now the commanding homeworld officer ordered the homeworld soliders to retreat. They started running towards the ship and now tanks and APC-s started shooting at the frigate and human soliders with the crystal gems started to back off because the ships explosion is powerful enough to shatter and kill them if they stand too close. Another pair of jets flew over and after them 4 A-10 Thunderbolt II-s came in and unleashed hell upon the the frigate. Peridot inside the ship sent out a distress call to other ships.

„WE ARE BEING SHATTERED...static...SEND HELP PLEASE ANYONE WHO CAN!"...static sound again...then screams heard all over the ship as it exploded shattering everyone inside the ship.


	5. Starfish Oblivion

The disturbing news of a destroyied ship on Earth got the attention of all the Diamonds and council meeting was arranged withing 30 minutes.

„This is unacceptable" told White Diamond as she was the 1st one to start speaking.

„Pearl please replay the recording" and Yellow Diamond`s Pearl started playing the recorded distress message.

„ WE ARE BEING SHATTERED...static...SEND HELP PLEASE ANYONE WHO CAN!"...static sound again...then screams" and end of the transmission.

„Rebels are not capable of destorying a ship with their weapons!" Blue Diamond stated.

„Yes but who said we are talking about the rebels?" and Yellow Diamond stood up.

„Pearl replay the video recording." Pearl quickly looked for the saved video recording of the battle.

They whitnessed how their invasion troops were shattered one by one. They saw how an explosion shattered 5 Rubys and 2 Quartzes and then they saw how a machine drove over a ruby who screamed in horror under the iron tracks of a tank. The next clip represented a human fighting with a ruby and effectivly shattering it with its weapon. Another clip showed how a Quartz managed to kill a human by slashing it in half with its sword and then being instantly poofed by Pearl. Then yet another clip showed how a jetfighter strafed a group of Rubys poofing and shattering them and then 2 of the jets strafing the ship itself. Last clip showed that humans had overpowered the gem attacking forces and everyone was shooting at the ship before it exploded.

„This is...new" said Blue Diamond, both fascinated and terrified, that an organic lifeform just destoryied a homeworld ship.

„Indeed and humans are able to shatter our soliders with ease." said white diamond and she stood up aswell.

„Im sending my ships there to whipe out those species...we dont need another conflict with alien lifeforms."

Other diamonds looked at her and then realized that she wanted a full scale planetary invasion.

„But out soliders are not ready. Its been 500 years since any bigger conflict and how do you suggest we transport them all there?" asked Yellow Diamond.

„I do not know and i do not care right now. Start readying up your soliders." and White Diamond walked off.

„Contact with Jasper and give her the order to start attacking human settlements."

„Yes my diamond!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Ready up gents, we are going to hunt some minerals!"

It was the British SAS. They had started to use the word mineral to insult the invading homeworld gems. They went on a transport plane to be dropped out over Apple city as one of the ships had landed near the city. With the SAS was 5 Rubys from the Crystal Batallion and they were tasked to help human forces set up heavy artillery and support weaponry. As they were getting closer to the drop zone, the female pilot asked if they had any song requests.

„Ay ladyie i would like to hear AC/DC Highway to Hell!"

„Roger that...playing the song now." and the speakers started to play ac/dc highway to hell.

„One minute to drop zone, ready up your gear!"

The soliders started to take their parachutes and and guns from the holding rack.

„30 seconds until drop!" and the pilot opened the plane`s rear door and the humans stood up.

„Now go go go!" and the soliders jumped out of the plane one by one only to be followed by the Rubys as they stared how humans were falling down for some time and then opening some kind of slowdown device known to humans as a „parachute".

Those Rubys sat down on the bench and looked at each other and wondered if they make it down safely. At the same time Russians had sent Spetsnaz unit to direct the artillery fire if needed. Most of the artillery regiment was consisted of BM-21 Grad 122mm rocket system and TOS-1 Buratino thermobaric rocket system.

 _At the same time homeworld command gave an order to attack human settlements and military objects and the commands are sent from the ship in orbit, to every other commanding homeworld gem._

„We just got the command to attack the humans Jasper!"

„Good. Now we can show them the true power of homeworld! Notify the soliders, we are moving out!"

They landed the ship near a small river and they were starting to assemble their soliders. Everyone was ordered to stand in a line. Jasper formed 3 different lines, 1st line consisted of Rubys, 2nd line consisted of Quartz soliders armed with melee weapons and the 3rd line consisted of Quartz soliders armed with laser weapons. There also was non combat gems who were supposed to aid poofed and shattered gems. They were Quartz medics whose healing powers were good enough to repair shattered gem fragments if placed fairly together. Among them also was 2 homeworld weapons scientists who were supposed to learn what kind of weaponry humans are using and by the looks already they were certain that those fairly „primitive" organic lifeforms werent so primitive after all.

North-Korean recon group contacted the artillery base 5 km away from the Apple City.

„We have found their ship and it has landed. They are unloading and ispecting their troops. We request artillery on our position i will send the coordinates now."

„Roger Yong artillery firing for effect!"

About a minute later BM-21`s were ordered to start firing. The horrific sound of 20 rocket systems firing even made gem personel cover their ears as the rockets that flyed off sounded like screaming experiment gone wrong. Around 2000 rockets were fired at the homeworld troops.

 _Back at the landed ship_

„Do you hear that Jasper?"

„Yes i do...i wonder what is it?" and then Peridot inside the ship started to do something really fast on the brige of the ship and seconds later Jasper saw how that Peridot started to turn on the shielding and trying to expand it futher.

Jasper looked into the sky where the sound was coming from and she didnt see any human aircraft flying around. The sound got really loud for a second and then an explosion knocked her about 5 meters away from the sub-commander who got poofed. It was raining rockets and tens of soliders got poofed and shattered and the Peridot inside the ship screamed in horror when the shielding failed and then a direct hit on the ships bridge. That ship was now unoperational and there was a big hole, where the bridge was. Jasper got up and tried to run away and a rocket struck next to her. She fell onto the ground and got poofed. The garnage continued for another 15 seconds and the ship was full of holes, only few soliders survived the artillery fire and they also were „shell shocked". One of the survided Ruby just got up and laughed and stared at the water until she collapsed and poofed. So many gem shrads were everywhere. There was a Quartz medic who survived by ducking under the ships middle finger. She was just really lucky that she didnt got poofed or even shattered by the rocket that struck next to her.

 _Back at the artillery base_

„Yong how does it look out there?"

„Ship is unoperational and most of the gems are gone...i can see only 10 of them walking around there...i dont see any organisation or any sort of counter activity..."

„Thats good news Yong! Return to the base in 15 minutes."

Meanwhile the general alarm war sounded and everyone saw an EAS (emergency alarm system) giving out US wide evacuation order. People in Apple city dropped everything they were doing and they started to pack everything essential and they started heading up north. Back at the Beach City advanced radar system was deployed to monitor the movement of homeworld ships and one was closing in on Devport. Around 15000 people lived there and when the general evacuation was ordered city`s streets flooded with cars creating a traffic jam. The homeworld ship was close enough to be seen visually and people started to panic even more. 2nd Russian and 9th US infantry batallions were sent there earlyer to secure the city`s outer peremiter. They had only one task and that was to patrol, but when the general alarm was given they went from patroling to building up defences on strategically important streets and some men even garrisoned smaller buldings near the main road. The city was almost half empty and suddenly a huge explosion shaked the ground and after that another one. It was that homeworld ship shooting at the city, destorying building after building and killing whoever got in the way. The ship went low enough so the homeworld troops could jump off without harming themselves and they immediatly started to storm the city. Russian batallion commander was and the US commanding officer was . They both had around 100 men and they were armed with standard infantry equipment and light AT weaponry. They also had some light support weaponry like the M2 hmg and 75mm mortars.

„We are going to defent the eastern entrance to the city Reznov! If you can call in backup, somthing is interfiering with our radio systems."

„Im splitting up my soliders and sending them to defend the norther part of the city so the civilians could leave faster!"

„Alright Reznov, good luck!"

Communicating was made easy because humans developed a device that would auto translate the foreing language to the users language. The system was so precise that it was even able to translate grammatically correctly.

The ship stopped firing for few minutes and at the same time homeworld troops reached US defenders and humans immediatly started firing at the homeworld gems. The battle erupted near the Russian defences also as Quartzes reached the 1st row of houses. Reznov ordered his men to fight defencivly and make every shot count. Both commanders knew that they are going to run out of ammo within 3 hours if they need to fight intensly and without any rest. The ship started to fire again and the laserbeam hit the main road killing dozens of civilians immediatly. The 2nd beam struck a bigger 7 story building and the rubbles killed even more humans and some got stuck under the rubble. Whenever the machineguns ran out of ammo, homeworld soliders were able to run up closer and at some point humans were ordered to mount bayonets and to prepare for close quarters battles. The Russian line started to fell the same way and to make matters even worse left side of their line just collapsed. Reznov tried to contact EU German logistics command but without any effort. He suspected that the ship was jamming radio communications.

Reznov ordered his troops to mount bayonets aswell and to start retreating inside the city.

„Evergreen! We are retreating deeper into the city! We cant contact any command what so ever and we have lost already around 40 soliders!"

„Rodger that...we have lost half of our soliders within hand to hand combat...we are retreating right now and we are going to try and find a gunstore to get some ammunation... we ran out of machinegun ammo withing 30 minutes!" and the static sound.

A laserbeam just hit US position. Reznov tried contacting Evergreen multiple times but without effort. Homeworld troops killed everyone who got in their way, it didnt matter if they were soliders or regular civilians who tried to escape the city. One Quartz managed to get through the defencive line and she stumbled upon 15 civilians who desperately tried to ran into a building. The Quartz was swift and within 10 laser blasts everyone there was dead and among them was 5 little children. One of the russian soliders found all of them on the drive-in. At one point retreating russian and us troops met near a fountain...there was merely 20 of them left and then they were surrounded by Quartzes who started shooting at them with laser rifles and some attacked with melee weaponry. Some human soliders managed to kill the surrounders and some russian soliders threw „molotov cocktails" at the Quartzes and some of them catched on fire and then they desperately tried to douse the flames until 2 of them poofed form intense heat.

„Sub-commander! We have crushed the human resistance in this city!"

„Good go out to search for more humans and kill them!"

The Quartzes and Rubys walked off to nearby streets.

Some of the human soliders managed to regroup near the old industrial area and they were planning to see if they manage to help out other civilians still in the city.

For the 1st time in this conflict gems got a bigger victory over the humans by literally almost killing them all.

Back at the united high command reports came in that Devport City has fallen and later that day drone video feed confirmed the reports. Over the planet every military structure was taken to planetary all out war conditions. The UN emergency council gathered all the commanding generals and some other important people. They planned 3 days straight, how to fight off the invading homeworld troops and edventually bringing the fight to their home planet. The entire thing was named Operation Starfish Oblivion.


	6. When Peridot Strikes Back

**When Peridot Strikes Back.**

I have been working lately and i havent been able to write so much as im always too tired to do that :( anyways i have 600 views and thats great! I will try to write another chaper as soon as possible and i hope i dont run out of imagination on the way :D

„We are here Ma`am."

„Good. I will be returning in the next week."

„Very well Ma´ma. Have a great time."

„Thank you."

Peridot came back from the secret underground military base and now she was infront of the beach house or more like infront of the fence that was still there. She made a weird noise with a tone of annoiance in the voice. She had to climb over the fence. After seconds later she was over the fence and fell to the ground...face first. The walked to the door and stood there for 5 seconds. She fastly whiped the dirt and dust away and then knocked on the door. Nobody answered to the knock and she already started to wonder if they are on a mission or something like that until Amethyst ran to the door.

„Peridot!"

„Amethyst!" and Peridot hugged her.

„Oh hey Peridot! What a suprise you are here!" said Pearl

„Howdy Peridot." said Garnet and seconds later Steven and Connie ran to her and hugged her.

„Look at you Peridot! You look like a different gem now!"

„Yeah Peridot! What have you been doing in that army base?"

They all walked into the living room and they all took a seat around a table that was placed there few days ago. The interior was mostly the same besides Connie`s stuff that was lying on Steven`s bed.

„Do you have any coffee?" Peridot asked

„That human drink? No i dont think so if Steven hasnt brought some coffee."

„No i dont have any coffee but we can go and get some later."

„That will be good. I also have „tasted" human „food" and i find it suprisingly good!"

„Go Peridot!" said Amethyst and Steven at the same time.

Said Pearl.

„What have you been doing in the army base?" Garnet asked.

„Oh yes im working together with human scientists and engineers, especially funny, but practical are ones that originate from the northern areas and form a land named „Russia"."

„Thats nice, and whats your main task there then?"

„We make and test weapons and other enhancing equipment, thats ment for humans and gems."

„Wait for GEMS?" said Pearl.

„No offence Peridot, but we gems are really resilient to other gems and humans have to hit us atleast 5 times until we poof."

„Yes Pearl, but humans equipped me with some of their primitive protective enhancers and i modified them for gem use, oh and i also made one for all of you! I ordered them to be sent here so deal with it." (puts on her visors).

„And ofcourse how are you guys doing?"

„So far so good." said Amethyst who was about to eat another chicken sandwich.

„I suppose we all are doing great! Besides Steven and Connie are really good sword figthers already, even some human soliders come here from the military base here in Beach City. They are mostly some SpecOps who seek greater self defence knowledge."

„Huh thats new, that humans are training under you...i mean soliders ofcourse."

„Well yes it is quite nice to see them commited to defending their homes and their planet."

„Oh did you guys heard about Devport being taken by the homeworld troops!"

„Yeah...thats kinda...disturbing, but i really didnt except them to defenc that city with so low men."

„Indeed...and the other thing is that, that city has apsolutely no strategic value. There isnt even a good ground to plant kindergarden ejectors there. I surveyd that area and its all muddy and well total pit."

„That place still is next to the sea Peridot." Garnet said.

She stood up and went to the kitchen and came back with another chicken sandwich and she took herself a cookie cat.

„Whoa Garnet...you eat?" Peridot was exited.

„Yes from time to time...i like the sweet things...and some sour things also."

„Then you are going to like coffee!"

„Heheh maybie i will like coffee."

 _30 minutes later._

„Hey Peridot!" it was Lapis Lazuli. She was with a female solider and she wanted to know how her powers work. They just came in from the door.

„Heyyy Lapis! I havent seen you so long! Well more like about 2 weeks but still."

„Hahah yeah. Im working with some humans and im giving them some knowledge about gem specialityes and other traits that we have and what we dont have."

„Im leaving now. Have a nice evening!" and the human solider left.

„Hey Lapis. Do you want some coffee?"

„Whats coffee?"

„It`s a human drink and it gives you energy! I drink it at the secret military base."

„Is it any good?"

„Yes ofcourse it is!"

 _Suddenly a warppad activates and 2 human soliders walk off the pad._

„А потом я сказал Дмитрию: "Пошёл нахуй, Сергей." and the two soliders started laughing out loud.

„Oh sorry Crystal Gems! I was telling my comrade here a joke." then they placed some kind of device to the warppad and then contacted someone. They spoke in their native language and then warppad activated again.

„Хорошая работа. Теперь давайте протестируем другой сигнал." and then warppad activated again and a captured ruby appeared in the middle of the warppad in beach house.

„Это тоже работает." and then they poofed that ruby and warped off.

The device they planted on the warppad was a energy reader. It could tell apart from a human warping and a gem warping. They made that device specially so the soliders assinged defending the warppad would know if a friendly or an enemy unit would use the warppad.

Those were russian soliders whose task was to check all the working warppads and to put a device that makes difference between a homeworld gem and human-rebel gems.

„I never understand that language." said Pearl

„What language is it?" asked Lapis

„Its Яussian Lapis. Its hard to understand because russian is written in cyrillic." said Pearl again and then looked at the device.

 _Another 30 minutes passed and then Steven said that he is going to take Peridot to The Big Doughnut and everyone wanted to go with them._

„Wow everything has changed in 2 weeks..."

„Yeah Peridot...but we are trying to stay happy and we hope that we can bring this conflict to an end."

„I hope we do Pearl...i hope we do."

 _Suddeny humans sound air raid sirens_

„W-whats going on Pearl?"

„Its human air raid siren. Its main purpose is to warn humans so they could reach saftey."

And then the anti-air system fired a missile towards whatever it was targeting and after 15 secons an explosion over the sea occured. Some human soliders ran outside to mount the ainti-air guns and then Crystal Gems understood what humans were shooting at. Homeworld carrier ship was launching probes to seek out human and crystal gem strongholds and armyes. Another probe was approaching and then humans opened fire with anti-air guns. That flak was intence and another probe was taken down over the sea.

There was around 10 AA guns and 2 missile systems.

Soon after they started moving again. They reached the doughnut shop and Steven walked inside and everyone was after him.

„Do you guys want anything?"

„No Steven im fine." said Garnet.

„Get me coffee and 2 doughnuts please." said Peridot.

„Give me also what Peridot is getting." said Lapis.

„I dont eat." said Pearl and then walked out of the shop.

„Well get me coffee and 3 doughnuts." said Connie.

„I want 10 doughnuts!" said Amethyst.

„Hi Sadie!" said Steven

„Hey Steven..."

„Whats the matter?"

„No-no nothing. Im just thinking."

„Oh alright."

„So what are you getting?"

„Well 20 doughnuts and 4 coffees."

„Okey Steven. Give me a minute."

 _1 minute passes_

„Here you are Steven."

„Thanks Sadie!"

„That will be 15 dollars."

„Here...keep the change."

„Alright have a nice day Steven!"

„Bye!"

 _They walk out off the Doughnut shop and they see a huge human ship near the coast._

„Whoa whats that!" asked Lapis.

„Oh it`s a human „ship" well more like a ship that is on water. Those things are quite scary though." said Peridot.

„I would never know that humans have such things."

„Indeed. Humans have a long history on war, well they usually fight every day and to defeat your opponent faster they make new weapons and machines of war. One good example is a tank. It goes fast, it is armored so humans use dedicated weapons for destroying them and it has a big cannon, primitive ofcourse, but effective."

„Really?"

„Yes Lapis. Humans are not that peaceful if you learn about their hirsotry."

„Some humans even fought in the great rebellion on earth." and Pearl looked at the ship.

„I didnt know that...i wish i could know more about humans and their ways."

They were walking down the broadwalk and then they saw another 2 humans walking towards them. They were from some baltic or norther nation as they were wearing full body-bodyarmor. It was painted with green and grey colors and when they passed gems Pearl noticed that on their left shoulder was a rose quatrz flag and a squad number.

„Did you see that? They had rose quartz rebellion flag on their shoulder." and Pearl looked back.

„I didnt pay attention, sorry." said Amethyst who was busy eating her doughnuts.

„I think they are from the Scandinavian union." said Connie.

„I noticed, that they were speaking swedish."

„Do every Earth nation have its own language?"

„Yes Lapis. Yes they do and they are proud of it ofcourse."

 _They walk in total silence and then the ship starts moving after signalling with air horns._

„The ship is moving again." and Lapis looked at the ship.

2 jetfighters flew overhead and Lapis looked at them as they were speeding off over the sea.

„Does humans have spaceships also?" asked Lapis looking at the figthers who were nearly out of sight.

„Haahahaha mhhmmmgmghh. Human „spaceships" are so crude and primitive, that getting to space is already hard for them. They are working on some advanced porpolsion systems and a warp drive of their own, but they think that it would not work, besides they still have a long way to go with the internal compartments aswell. They have no artificial gravity or anything like that and they are limited to the fuel amount of their ship, but i do find fascinating that they have made suits that can whitstand the radiation of the cosmos and they can be out there for good few hours."

Lapis looked at the ship again and it was almost out of sight for her as the ship was moving behind a hill.

Another 2 aircraft flew over and this time they landed at the HQ. Those were transport planes reverse engineered from a videogame. They had 2 moving side thrusters, that allowed them to move with ease and to slow down with ease aswell.

 _Peridots mobile phone ringed and she immediatly answered it._

„Yes?"

„This is Boris. We have good news. Our experiment worked fine. We can increase the laser capacitor to work within danger zone and for infantry, our model worked fine Peridot.

You made a good job."

„Affirmative. What the situation on plasma transport?"

„I will reach this base within 5 days so take your time."

„Good."

 _Peridot ended the call._

2 soldiers rushed to crystal gems and started yelling from the distance.

„Hey wait! We have very important information!"

Crystal Gems turned around and saw 2 guys running towards them.

„Yes?" asked Pearl.

„SATCOM has detected incoming hostile ships. Aroud 5 ships and 2 of them are not frigates. We got Hubble space telescope to confirm our findings!"

„Show me those ships!" said Peridot. They started running back to the communication station and then they showed the Crystal Gems pictures of the ships.

„Indeed 3 of them are homeworld frigates like the ones you destoryed. The other 2 if im not mistaken are destroyers. 2 finger pointed out instead of one...hmm yes those ships are fast and the firepower is even bigger than on the frigates...hull is also thicker and it has 2 shield generators...and i suppose that version has also point defence."

„Well then...does that mean we are screwed?"

„Maybie, but you humans have railguns!" Peridot walked out of the room.

„Any estimation when they arrive?" asked Pearl

„In 3-5 weeks." said Garnet. She looked worried.

„Yup thats pretty much it." human radar officer went to the backroom and then came back with some log notes and asked if they give it to Peridot.

„We will dont worry." and everyone else walked out of the room also.

 _Meanwhile in Devport City._

„ ! Can you hear me? Shit someone get defibilators here!"

 _Evergreen suddenly awakens coughing._

„Ah sir you are alive!"

„Where are the others?"

„We are all thats left. With you 15 men. We got hit with a laserbeam and we started running. If we would have stayed we would all be killed!"

„What about Russians?"

„No idea sir. We cant contact with the base also. The radio is broken beyond repair."

„Fucking shit. Alright we need to find those russians and Reznov if he is still alive."

 _Russian side._

Most of the bodyes lie near or inside the fountain. Some Quartz and Rubys walk pass them and one of the quartzes sees a breathing human solider trying to crawl away. The quartz shoots him couple of times until he is totally cut in half. Leonid watches as they pass and right next to him is .

„Psst private! Lets move out of here and be quiet. Also grab a gun if you can."

They start crawling between the bodyes and they reach the side of the fountain.

Reznov looks over the side and he sees homeworld soliders speaking with their superior in their own language. He grabs a grenade from one of the fallen soliders and pulls the pin. He lets the grenade cook 3 seconds and then throws over the side to the gems. The gems dont have the time to react and an explosion rips them apart and all of them poof.

„Come on private lets go now." Reznov goes to the gems and crushes them with his boot.

„We need to find the others if they are not dead already. I told them to move south so they could rendevouz with the americans. If they arent dead yet then they should be there already."

„Sir look 3 more homeworld soliders!"

„Quick inside the bulding!"

Reznov and Leonid ran inside the building and saw 3 rubys pass the building.

„We need to head south aswell! Lets see if this house has a backdoor."

They silently walk next to a door and Reznov opens it. He looks around quickly and then they both walk outside. They start running south aswell and after running for 5 minutes they find a dead solider.

„He probably sayed behind to cover the rest...i hope his death was quick."

„He is Dimitri sir. We were close friends back in the time when we went to school..."

Leonid took his comrades ammo and grenades. They started running again and then they suddenly met an american solider who was looking out from the corner.

„Pssst hey american!"

„What whos there! Show yourself!"

„Take it easy. Im the russian commanding officer ."

„Ah good. We thought you are dead! Im Sergant Helms, your soliders are in that building with our men."

Reznov and Leonid walked onwards and the american solider went back to survey the area for gem activity.

Inside the building they saw many wounded us soliders and some russian soliders aswell.

He looked around and didnt see .

„Wheres Evergreen?"

„We dont know. He was last heard when he ordered us to move north to meet russians and to get out of the city safely." He was interrupted by who ran inside.

„Homeworld soldiers are coming here! Get the wounded and lets move!"

They all got up and started moving again. Some soliders took the wounded and their gear and carried them out of the backdoor. They heard a jet flying overhead and then everyone looked into the sky and they saw another one fly over. Suddenly a large explosion was heard and then another one.

„Those must be EU fighters!"

„Good lets move out of the city!" Reznov said and suddenly ran into them from another building.

„Shit! Good you guys are alive! I had Jim with me and Charles. Noone else survived the laserblast."

„Damnit!" and Helms kicked a wall next to him.

„Do you have a working radio?" Evergreen taking a little sip from his flask and then closing it.

„Yes we have one. We connected the EU logistics base and they are sending troops here. They contacted us about 15 minutes ago saying, that total war has been declared against the invaders and everything besides gas and biological weapons are allowed. No nukes also if not necessary.

 _Back at Beach City._

„My package arrived!" Peridot jumped from joy.

After 5 minutes she came out of the bathroom.

„Look im an armored Peridot now!"

Everyone looked her shocked. Peridot was wearing full-body bodysuit made entirely out of Earth materials. The suit itself was geryish and had green stripes on them. Garnet even took her glasses off and Pearl`s mouth fell open.

„YOU MADE THAT?" Amethyst screamed in joy.

„YES! I made one for everyone."

„Wow Peridot." said Connie. She was herself so exited, that her eyes had turned into stars.

After 30 minutes everyone had put on their bodysuit and then they all looked at each other.

„It reminds me the armor i used to wear during the rebellion..." said Pearl looking herself from the mirror.

„Pearl...i kinda made it to look like that. I hope you like it..." and Peridot blushed a little.

„Peridot?"

„Yes Lazuli?"

„What are those openings back at my suit?"

„Oh yeah! Everyone i made a little rubber thing around your gem area. Its when you need to summon your weapons. Lapis you can spread your wings from there.

She immediatly tried it and she was amazed what Peridot had done.

„Peridot?"

„Yes Steven?"

„You even made air holes?"

„Yup i did!"

„Aah now i dont have to worry about sweating so much!"

and everyone started laughing...

Peridot lectured them about the suit and how to use it properly. After an hour or so Steven made dinner as it was already 20:00 (or 8 o`clock) and everyone sat behind the table.

Everyone ate except Pearl, Garnet and Lapis. After that they all went outside to look at the sunset. Like always Steven and Connie were close to each other and they were sitting little bit away from the rest of the group. They sat there for good 1 hour until they went back into the house. Then everyone went to their rooms and Steven went to the couch. He had constantly let Connie sleep in his bed because he felt its the right thing to do. Peridot was invited into Pearls room and Lapis went to the barn where she had been staying for quite some time.


	7. Retaking the city and the end

**Retaking the city and the beginning of an end.**

Its been a whole week since Peridot left. She recieved the materials that she needed for her advanced powering system. She was working on the railguns as they needed quite alot of energy. She also supervised human laser weapons testing. She was always fascinated how humans could bypass problems no matter if they were small or huge.

Suddenly she was interrupted after a hard knock on the door. 2 guys and the general walked inside her laboratory.

„Peridot."

„Hello general. What brings you here?"

„How far are you with your work?"

„If i get those power couplings then im basicaly ready with it. I suppose that the other model produced in EU works aswell."

„They are still trying to increase the power output, but its quite hard they say. There is another reason why im here."

„Hmm and whats that?"

„We are going to take back that city. We are going to try and capture around 15-25 gems and kill the rest if they resist."

„And what do you need me for?"

„I want you to give us some information about their available weaponry and what tactics they use."

„Whoa im just an engineer. I dont know almost anything about tactics but i can tell quite much about weaponry."

„Good. Follow me please."

She was leaded to a room where she hasnt been before. She saw many people with different skin colors and they all were speaking in different languages. The US general ordered everyone to sit down. They all sat down on a round table. There were all kinds army leaders and other generals there. Most noticeble were the Baltic command officers and Nordic command officers. They were wearing a bodyarmor and it seemed to be made of strong metallic materials. There also were North-Korean officers. One of the Baltic officers stood up and gave everyone a device that is put to inside the ear. They called it the universial translator. Quick instructions were given how to use the device. Peridot recieved one also and she inserted it into her ear. Suddenly she understood what everyone were saying.

„We will deply our forces with tank support and with some artillery." said one of the officers who was wearing black and green camo suit and a blue berret.

„But that is still a city and we can use the artillery only when they are outside. Luring them outside will be hard enough alreadyi suppose." said another officer who was wearing similar clothing ecxept he didnt have a hat.

„That doesnt matter if it is a city or not. We need to take it back and rescue whoever is still trapped in that city."

 _The Crystal Gems enter the room. They are also given the universial translator._

Everyone stood up and saluted them and they were offered a seat next to the Baltic officers.

„Clad to see you gems again." said general O`Neill.

„Its good to be here general." said Pearl in return.

„Lets move on. Baltic command will provide advanced armored divisions and around 20 tanks will be brought here, equipped with advanced weapons and armor. Also another experimental weapon will be deployed and do not fear it is not chemical or any other that kind of weapon."

„Well then you seem to contribute alot. German high command will be giving out tanks also in around 10-15 vehicles.

„Chinese high command will help with infantry and specialists of all sort. Logistical support will be from us and if needed even weapons."

„Russian high command is giving CAS (close air support if some dont know) and VDV will be deployed aswell."

„Scandinavian high command is giving out mechanized units and presicion artillery."

„We Japanese will bring in our ships to combat homeworld frigate. Also naval troops will invade from the port if possible."

„And you Crystal Gems?" asked Gen. O`Neill.

Everyone looked at them and Pearl didnt really know what to say. Suddenly Garnet spoke out.

„Crystal Gems will provide with 2 divisions as we just dont have any more to spare."

„Good. We will equip your soliders with some of our equipment and we need some to teach them how to call in artillery and some basic radio commands."

„We have selected some more braver gems, but where do we send them?"

„They will be educated in Beach City so it will be really close."

They kept on talking for more 2 hours and then everyone left. Pearl also saw Peridot and they were speaking also for almost 30 minutes.

When the Crystal Gems left the base they saw Steven waiting with Connie. Steven had gotten himself driving license finally and Greg allowed him to use his van. Connie also had her driving license, but she wasnt driving so much. She liked to be the passenger as then she could always stare at the countryside and the passing trees and she also was a good map-reader or a gps operator if needed.

They were driving home and on the half-way Steven noticed some human soliders unpacking some sort of device that had an antenna and a radar dish. Connie explained that its a short range radar system. When they finally reached Beach City they saw Lapis and Centipeedle with some humans. On closer inspection they were from US and UK special forces...Delta Force and SAS. They passed them and everyone waved at each other. Steven parked the car near the car wash and went inside to speak with his dad. He came out about 5 minutes alter and then they started walking towards the beach house.

Suddenly Lapis flew next to them.

„Hey guys!" said Lapis Lazuli.

„Hey Lapis!" said everyone at once.

„We saw you speaking with humans." said Pearl.

„Oh yeah me and Centipeedle were out taking a walk and we saw them arguing over aquatic equipment and we went there to calm them down incase they start fighting. It came out that humans can breathe under water with some special device."

„Really? I never knew that."

They walk together to the Beach house and then Lapis flyes off to the barn. Steven felt a sudden saddness when she saw Lapis leave again. She had been living in the barn since her separation from Jasper. Steven stayed outside for good 30 minutes and he just sat on the stairs and wondered how are they going to win the battle for Devport. Suddenly a solider runs to the Beach house.

„Hey Steven! Where is everyone esle?"

„In the house. Why you ask?"

„Those ships are going to land on saturday! High command already ordered planetary defence weapons to be readyed. NASA also found an orbiting frigate, thats been here all that time since the invasion. We suspect, that its some kind of communication relay between homeworld and invading troops."

 _Garnet walks outside._

„Howdy."

„Hello ma`am. We information that is crucial to our sucess."

„Good lets hear it then. Come inside."

They talked for almost an hour and some promoted rubys were there aswell. Crystal Gems knew that those destoryers are going to be a hard nut to crack. They hoped that human experimetal weapons are good enough to atleast penetrate the shielding so other troops could land on the ship. The officer got a call from his superior.

„Sergant."

„Yes sir?"

„We are going to destory that orbiting ship. We need you back in the commanding center to coordinate the missile launch."

„Affirmative. I will be there in 5 minutes."

„What missile?" Pearl interrupted as the officer was about to leave the house.

„You will see Crystal Gems. Launch will commence in 15 minutes."

 _Meanwhile Lapis had came back with some of her stuff and asked if she could stay with the Crytal Gems in the beach house._

„I wonder what are they going to use...i hope it takes down that ship then." said Pearl and she looked really really worried.

She had an idea what the humans are going to use, but she wasnt sure about it.

14 minutes had passed and then they saw humans gathering to the beach area,civilians and soliders and even some crystal gem batallion soliders. Suddenly they saw a bright light flying upwards to the sky. They were staring at the light for almost 2 minutes now and suddenly it started turing. The missile was on the intercept course with the orbiting frigate.

 _At the orbiting frigate._

„Something is approaching us from the planet!" piloting Peridot yelled into the communicator.

„What is it? Can you identify it?" said an Emerald next to her.

„It`s a simple desing...liquid fuel powered space craft of some kind...definetly human as we dont have anything that primitive."

„Ahhh humans and their weapons...activate the shielding Peridot."

„But if we do that we cant transmit anything anymore!"

„Do it you clod! I saw how the other ships were destoryed and i dont want to loose my frigate! So activate the damn shielding NOW!"

Peridot started transferring power from communication systems to shielding. The missile was now about 50 km away from its target and it was closing in fast.

„EVASIVE MANOUVEURS NOW!DO IT NOW!" Emerald yelled at the Peridot and she tried her best.

 _On the planet Earth._

„Impact in 10 seconds!"

„5, 4, 3, 2, 1...impact."

Everyone waited in silence.

Back at the Beach City, the Crystal Gems and other humans saw a bright flash in the sky. Withing seconds after the explosion a circle with a dot in the middle formed in the sky turning from red to cold blue. They saw a secondary explosions all over the sky and the frigate in orbit seemed to be destoryed.

 _At the bridge of the commanding homeworld destoryer Zaenloa._

„Commander...we detected a huge explosion around the orbit of planet Earth!"

„Hmm interesting. Any sing of the communication frigate?"

„No commander. I cant see it on radar. I presume its been destoryed. Scan reveals derbis around the planet."

„Those clods...i wonder whenever are they going to stop resisting..."

„Incoming message from gem high command!"

„Good. On main screen."

„Yes commander."

 _An image of Yellow Diamond appears on the screen._

„Commander Zhla."

„My Diamond?"

„A little change of plans. You are ordered to orbit Earth for 5 days until you start the landing. I want you to make sure all gem soliders are ready for the upcoming struggle and given the appropiate equipment. I have good faith in you. Other Diamonds are occupied with Crenosian forces on the Crecent system. Their attacks have become more frequent."

„Very well my diamond. As you wish."

 _Transmission ends and Zhla goes back to his quarters._

 _Back at the occupied Devport City._

Jasper had met with the commanding officer who managed to capture Devport City. They started immediatly building hardpoint all over the city to ensure, that if tried to inavde they would effectivly fight back and hopefully without casualties. She had been roaming around the city with another Peridot, Emerald and a Topaz. Mostly everyone of them were some sort of Homeworld scientists except Jasper. They wandered around the city for quite long until Topaz stopped at a sing on a building, that writes „Devport Library". She had seen something like that during the invasion of Crenosia. She went inside the building and found alot of books and other handwriting inside, what seemed an endless row of bookshelfs. Others wandered inside also and they started to look around. A perticular book catched Jaspers eye she took it into her hands and saw a table where she could sit down. The book cover said: „Human history on warfare". She had looked in the book for almost 30 minutes.

 _Back at unified human command center._

General O`Neill came into the planning room and every other major coalition leader was there.

„Today we move out!" said O`Neill with stronger voice and gave in the order to move out.

Human transports started to move towards the city. With humans were crystal batallion rubys and other gems, mostly other amethysts and few quartzes here and there. Some rubys were put on a transport plane and before taking off, they were given human weapons and a half laserproof plastic kevlar vest. When they took off from the Delaware national airport. Together with the was 5 other transport planes and around 15 fighterjets. Land troops were moving alongside with civilians who stood on the side of the road with their cars and watched in amazement and horror as alot of APC-s and tanks went by. Russian helos flew overhead and some scout jets flyed by. Radio transmissions came in and scouts reported that homeworld carrier had landed.

 _Back at gem controlled Devport._

„I want everyone on their positions! Place down heavy weapons and bring out the machines!" yelled sub-commander Zerdex. She or more like he, was a topaz who had proven himself in a battle against Crenosian forces. He managed to move behind enemy lines and disrupt their comms and managed to start a fire near their ammo storages and then it blew all up.

„Get the recon drones up we are going to need them if we want to move outside the city!" and Jasper started walking towards the frigate.

„Jasper! Wait!" a technician yelled from the other side of the street.

„We can increase the shield capabilityes but it will drain the powercore guite fast. We can only maintain that shielding for about 1 hour and if humans start shooting at the ship the shielding will collaps quite fast!"

„Then dont extend the shield...other homeworld ships will be arriving soon also and all we need to do is to hold this city so we could launch a full scale invasion."

„And when will those ships arrive then?"

„Within 3 days and they should contact with us today if not tomorrow. They probably know now that the communications frigate was destoryed..."

„Well lets hope they do contact us or we might get our asses whiped here..."

 _A guard ruby runs to Jasper._

„Jasper, Sir!" and the ruby tripped and fell face 1st to the ground.

„What is it?" And Jasper giggled a little when she saw ruby fall.

„Humans! Alot of them and their machines!"

„What!? Where?"

„They are approaching form the southern part of the city!"

„Alright alert everyone and tell them to get to the battlestations!"

Ruby started running towards a building and sounded an alarm on the way. Suddenly everyone flooded the streets and alot of homeworld gems were preparing for battle. Alot of them were issued laser weapons and heavy equipment for destorying human machines and also to be used against human infantry. Specialised ruby pilots rushed to the interceptors and started them up. Homeworld carrier was fully manned and then the carrier bay doors opened and homeworld „tanks" hovered out, armed with 75mm laser cannon and small point defence against infantry and areal targets.

 _Same time on human-crystal FOB._

„Commander Pearl!" a private shouted outside the tent where Pearl and other Earth commanders were.

„Yes?" said Pearl.

„They have noticed our movement."

„Damn it!" one of the US commanders shouted and then walked outside the tent.

„I want everyone ready for the upcoming assault. I need every US solider to be near APC-s and tanks as protection and to be protected. Am i clear!?"

„Sir yes sir!"

„Hey Pearl? Who are we sending there?"

„Oh Steven you are here already...most of the rubys under our command are going and some are staying behind. Lapis wanted to help and she will join the assault aslo and ofcourse Centipeedle will be going with her."

„Alright. Gen.O`Neill wanted me and Connie to stay back in the base. He wanted to use use to move out with the second assault if 1st one should fail..."

 _Around 30 minutes go by and overall attack order is given._

Human soliders start to move next the apc-s and many tanks. Russian helicopters were flying overhead and jetfighter started their attack run on the hardpoints on the city outskirts. Homeworld interceptors took off and there was alot of them. Air raid siren was sounded back at the fob and suddenly humans started to run slowly. Pearl among them didnt understand what they were planning and yet she hasnt seen human tactics in action for a really long time.

1st homeworld outpost opened fire and suddenly alot of gems ran out to meet the assaulting human army.

„Everyone brace yourselves!" yelled. He was on the front leading his squad and then humans returned fire.

Baltic Commando dropvtols flew overhead and then dropped some kind of mechs to the battlefield (like the ones in Battlefield 2142 EU faction. Difference is weaponry).

„Every walker-pilot charge now!" The command was given through a communication system and then the mechs increased its speed to running speed.

 _Near the eastern side of the city._

„Tanks! Move out!" another EU commander yelled. He was the grandson of Otto Carius, a german tank commander.

Among the German Leopard tanks were North-Korean, US, Nordic Alliance and Baltic Commando tanks. Suddenly homeworld tanks appeared and all the hell broke loose.

Human tanks made a straight line and they organized themselves into 2 rows.

„PANZER VOR!" yelled Commander Carius and his tank was the 1st to start moving.

Homeworld tanks were already moving and a topaz was out from the top commaning all the things. Both armies were around 5 km away from each other and then Baltic and Nordic tanks started firing from their powerful 100mm railguns and 1st homeworld tanks were already being destoryed and the topaz commanding homeworld tanks ordered to fire back. After a half-second charge-up a laserbeam from the homeworld tank hit a M1A2 Abrams tank and after a second it exploded. Another tank exploded next to the command panzer and he ordered for evasive manouveurs. Soon human tanks were in range and a sudden barrage of shells flew towards homeworld tanks and their 1st line got a serius hit and around 10 tanks were knoked out. Human tank commanders were out of the tank (on top of the turret) and Baltic commanders were armed with A.T 25-s, a battlerifle with 35 round magazine that is inserted from the side (almost like P90). The battle was relatively tied for both sides.

 _Meanwhile with the assaulting troops._

Pearl was running next to Lapis Lazuli and they both were wearing Peridot`s made bodyarmor. Pearl summoned her spear and Lapis summoned a water ball. They were running next to some US soliders and then homeworld defending troops and suddenly a guy next to Pearl fell down with a hole in his head. They started to take heavy fire as the assaulting homeworld gems and humans opened fire on each other. One of the battlewalkers went by Pearl and she turned her head to see what it was going to do and it kept walking and started spinning its 20mm VADS. The walker spinned the barrel for about 5 seconds and then released the saftey switch and unleashed its ordnance. The assaulting homeworld troopers were cut down by the sudden hits of the 20mm autocannon and all of the 20 gem group was instantly shattered. Pearl stood up and ran besides the walker.

Some human soliders took cover in a ditch and squad machinegunners opened fire on the approaching gems. The gems got closer and then all the guys in that ditch opened fire with their rifles and some threw grenades to counter the charging gems. An apc with Amethyst on it approaced the ditch and then apc doors opened and Crystal Gem rubys and other amethysts ran out. There was around 10 apc transporting crystal batallion soliders and most of them were armed with human weapons. Another group of apc-s passed Amethyst and on the side she saw Estonian national flag and the flag of the Rose Quartz. Baltic troops jumped out of the apc-s. Their bodyarmor was grey and whiteish and it had Estonian and Rose Quartz flags on the left shoulder. They were also armed with A.T 25-s and they fixed bayonets just in case. Amethyst joined with their assault and met the commander.

„Heyyy Officer dude!" yelled Amethyst „Aah you are the one who Pearl was talking about!".

„Hey Amethyst!" yelled commander Rain „We will assault the right side and you go to the leftern side!" Lets make`em pay!"

Estonian soliders shouted something Amethyst couldnt understand and then they started running. Amethyst followed them and after 2 minutes of running they reached 1st homeworld defencive hardpoint. Homeworld gems looked at the assaulting force with big suprise and then one inside the makeshift bunker yelled „SHOOT YOU CLODS SHOOT!"

They immediatly open fire on humans only to see, that humans were able to deflect their incoming laserblasts. The commanding gem inside the hardpoint grabbed his sword and threw it at a human next to the entrance and the blade penetrated his armor and hit his heart and he fell down dead. Another human ran towards the entrance and then opened up with the flamethrower. Defending gems inside the bunker screamed and shrieked as they were literally being burned alive. Few of them tried to run outside only to be shot by crystal batallion rubys from afar.

 _Back at the base._

„Radio transmission came in! They need reinforcements and they need it now. They were countered by a good amount of homeworld soliders and some troopers are fighting in hand to hand combat." yelled fob commander.

„Connie!" Steven shouted near a tank.

Connie walks to Steven. Both of them also wearing Peridot`s made bodyarmor.

„Connie im going with the next assault. I want you to stay behind for your own saftey."

„But Steven you..." Connie wasnt able to finish her sentense as Steven grabbed her and kissed her. He kissed her for 5 seconds and for Connie it seemed like an eternity. She hugged Steven and blushed heavily.

„Connie i want you to stay alive! I love you so much and if i loose you..." Steven looked down.

„Dont say that Steven! I love you too and i dont want to loose you aswell. But i cant let you just fight there alone! We could be stronger together! We could be Stevonnie!" Connies eyes glittered.

„Alright then Connie...but be in the backline please".

„I will Steven". And they hugged each other again.

Steven jumped on an apc that was going to transport another patch of Crystal Gem rubys.

 _Meanwhile in the occupied city center._

„Sir! Jasper!" Quartz field commander ran inside the building.

„What!?" Jasper asked furiously.

„Outer defences are about to be overrun! Only 2 hardpoints are responding. Others have been shattered or taken prisoners".

„Who ordered them to surrender? What the in the name of Yellow Diamond do i have to do, to get you idiots to fight properly!?" Jasper kicked over a table with fury and turned around.

„Order every gem to defend this city and if i see any of you retreating, i will personally execute them! Is that understood?"

„Yes sir!" Quartz runs back to the defencive line.

 _At the last hardpoint outside the city._

„Ruby there shoot there!" yells another ruby (2).

„He is too fast i cant hit him anymore!"

„Aahaah you damn clod! Let me shoot them!" Ruby opens up on 3 human soliders trying to get to the hardpoint and she manages to kill 2 of them.

„Hey Ruby! We are the last hardpoint left!" said ruby (1) with fear. The fear of being shattered was seen on her face.

„Wraaagh! I will kill every human who will get near me!" yells ruby (2). She manages to injure atleast 5 more and kill another 3. Rubys heard a loud whistle that flyed overhead and then an explosion shoot the ground.

„We cant hold this position ruby!" said ruby (1) and she took her laser rifle and shot few shots here and there.

„Quartz ordered us to stay here so we stay here!" yelled ruby (2).

They saw as human battlewalker was coming towards them.

„Look at that human machine! Thats really intimidating...and its weapons!"

Then the walker turned towards them and shot a missile at the hardpoint. Before the impact rubys heard a whistle again and the missile flew into the hardpoint. They all were shattered instantly.

 _With the human assaulters._

„Sir! The last hardpoint has been obliterated." a random private reported.

„Good job private!" cheered with joy. Now he ordered his assault group to advance into the city.

Steven who had advanced into the city met with Amethyst and Pearl.

„Hey guys wheres Garnet?" asked Steven with conserned face.

„No idea actually, i havent seen her since the beginning of the assault." said Pearl.

Then Garnet jumped down from a 2 story buildings rooftop. Connie arrived with the rest of the humans and few rubys here and there. The human named Rain runs up to them and stops breathing abit harder than the rest. Lapis files overhead with an injured human solider in her hands. A battlewalker passes them and so does 2 russian T-90S tanks. (i probably screwed there with my english ). Rain, that human solider smiled to Pearl and she smiled back. Only Connie knew what was going on between them two as she had seen. Pearl has been seeing that human constantly as he learned sword combat with Pearl. That human probably knew about the upcoming assault and for Connie it seemed that, they were getting quite close as they both hugged and then the human kissed Pearl on her forehead before leaving her to stand there. Pearl looked long after him and saw him go inside the planning tent.

Rain walked towards some other soliders and found with this assault squad, giving out orders. Suddenly they hear a low frequency booming sound and that marks the start of the frigate. Its engines were brought online.

Only Connie knew what was going on between that human solider and Pearl. Connie was going to the store one day in Beach City and she was going together with Pearl.

Human jets were still fighting with homeworld interceptors and a sudden explosion sent a F-15 flying towards a 10 story building and the jet flew inside from the windows.

„Look at that!" crystal batallion ruby yelled. „Homeworld weapons are no joke!" and then she looked up again to see another fighter being shot down.

 _Incoming transmission from the leading officer of the fighterjet group Captain Kowalzki._

„We are getting hammered here we need air support or literally fighters to help us out!" a static sound kicked in. „The have too many interceptors! Help us fast god damnit!" the transmission ended.

„Copy White Tiger. European and Baltic jets are incoming. Time of arrival...in 5 minutes. Ground control was relaying messages to both air and ground forces.

„I wont be fucking alive in 5 minutes if they dont fucking hurry up!" Kowalzki yelled with a mad look.

Meanwhile the tank battle was turning for the humans and homeworld tanks started to pull back slowly. Russian Mi-24-s flew overhead Carius attack group and opened fire with dumbfire rockets and tracked ATGM-s. Ofcourse Homeworld tanks opened fire with light weapons and the fire was precise. One of the Mi-24-s got a hit into its tail rotor and started spinning. The helicopter slided towards human tanks and crashed into a Leopard 2A7 MBT (main battle tank). It didnt take long and Russian helicopters were pulling back to return for rearming and repairing.

„Commander Carius" a finnish tank commander contacted Carius. „Our forces are requesting tank support not far from our position. I request premission to help them with another tank".

„Roger premission granted." replied Carius.

The 2 tanks changed position and turned towards the city as they both made a last shot against homeworld tanks and both of them hitting their targets.

 _Back in the city._

„Peridot get that ship ready, we are going to slaughter them with the main weapon." and Jasper went into the fire control room to prepare the main laser battery for firing.

„Jasper we are ready." Peridot said over the communicator. „Good. Lift us up and lets kill them."

The ship started slowly hovering and then with another low frequency boom the main engines pushed the carft even higher up. What they did not know, was that, that Japanese navy was basically waiting behind them on the ocean to open fire on homeworld ships.

As the frigate took some altitude the japanese admiral gave the order for his 2 Kongo class missile destroyers to open fire on the frigate.

„UTE!" yelled Japanese admiral.

His ships started firing with their main cannon and missiles at the rising frigate.

„WHAHAAHAAGH! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Screamed Peridot from the piloting room. The ship was shaking and she saw few fractures on the hull. The shielding itself was holding fine for the time being until the 1st missile hit the frigate.

„WHAAAAAGH JASPER DO SOMETHING!" Screamed Peridot with fear in her eyes.

„I CANT SHOOT THEM YOU FUCKING CLOD! TURN THE SHIP AROUND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jasper was furious about the Peridot and about that the Peridot wasnt being able to handle the ship under fire.

The ship starts to turn around and the Japanese admiral orders all missiles to be fired at the ship.

Peridot inside the frigate looked at the ship and when the missiles hit the frigate, its shielding failed and 2 missiles managed to penetrate the hull leaving huge holes in the back of the frigate. Peridot screamed in horror as the power went offline. Jasper in the other hand was laughing from madness and fired anyways even of she wasnt able to hit anyone. The Crystal Gems and humans in the vicinity saw how the laserblast flew over the FOB and hit a random structure that went up in flames and then exploded with a roar. The frigate itself was losing altitude and within seconds plummeled to the ground and remained motionless. Meanwhile the Japanese navy had launched an amphibious landing to retake the port and if needed advance forward into the city.

 _Back with the Crystal Gems and human soliders._

„Hey Rain" said Steven „Lets go for their command. We really could capture them and force them to give us the information." Steven said seriously.

„Its a good idea Steven. Then lets move out!" said Rain.

They start running and they poof gem after gem in their way. Steven launching his shield and Rain shooting with his battle rifle. They see how a group of gems are under fire and they both stop for a second and they see how Russian Mi-24 was unleashing its payload on the homeworld gems. Rain smirked and then started to run again Steven after him.

 _On the downed frigate._

Jasper runs outside from the frigate and sees how a quartz is carrying 5 poofed gems. Mostly rubys and another quartz. She starts running to the building where the command was suprised to find only 2 field commanders alive.

„Jasper" said the one of the commanders „You remember you sent that quartz to tell everyone not to retreat." the commander gazing at Jasper.

„Yes what about him?" Jasper asked with lowered voice.

„She was captured by humans...and she was asked for information...she was executed for not giving information..." Jasper suddenly realized, that this quartz was her best field commander...

„I will get my revenge. I swear it." Jasper went outside furious and ordered someone to give him a laser rifle and she walked towards the defencive line. She started running as the shooting was getting louder and she could hear both humans and gems scream when they were being shattered and killed. She had stubled upon some russian soliders and she opened fire on them killing all of them. She started running again and then saw how that rose quartz kid was with a human solider.

„Steven" she slithered through her teeth.

Jasper waited behind a building to ambush them.

 _Meanwhile with Steven and Rain._

„Hey Steven i think the crystal gems are behind us." and Steven looked back

„Yup Rain they are." Steven looked back once more to see, that they turned to another street.

Suddenly when Steven was looking behind him a laserblast hit infront of him. It was Jasper who shot at him. Jasper made another shot but the human stepped infront of Steven and his bodyarmor absorbed the laserblast. Jasper threw away the laser rifle and pulled her sword from the scabbard and charged at them with incredible speeds.

„Look out Steven!" Rain yelled and Steven summoned his shield to defend himself from the incoming attack.

The impact from hitting the shield was big enough to send Rain flying few metes away from Steven.

„Rain you okay?" Steven had a quick glimpse at Rain and seeing, that he was fine.

„Yes im fine! Look out Steven!" and another hit from Jasper was directed at Steven, but he parried the hit and then bashing Jasper with his shield. The hit stunned Jasper for a second but she recovered and charged forward again. She had summoned her helmet and rolled towards Steven like super sonic. Rain pulled out his sword from the scabbard and quickly tried hit Jasper but failed as the gem was faster than his reaction. Steven managed to block the incoming attack and Steven pulled out his mom`s sword from the scabbard.

Steven charged forward with his sword but was parried by Jasper and Jasper quickly tackled him. Steven went flying back few meters but managed to stay on his feet. Rain charged Jasper and made a quick feint to fool the gem, but gem saw whats coming and parried the attack. She quickly charged at the human, but Rain dashed to the left and the gem missed him only to be greeted by Stevens sword coming towards her face. She quickly dashe aswell to the left and was greeted by Rains sword swinging towars her. Jasper ducked and hit the human with her hand sending him flying again.

Jasper suddenly turned around and she managed to pass Stevens shield and hit his upper chest. Steven gasped and his eyes widened. He grabbed his chest when Jasper pulled out her sword and laughing in the process. Steven fell down onto his back and he breathed heavily.

Rain saw that and he charged the gem with all his strenght and managed to cut the gem into the face making Jasper squeek in the sudden pain. Rain jumped infront of Steven to protect the still breathing half-breed. Jasper saw her laser rifle, she grabbed it and instantly shot the human twice and the 2nd shot pierced his bodyarmor and Rain felt a sudden pain going through his right side of his stomach. Jasper took the opportunity and charged at the human and Rain lifted his sword to meet Jasper. Rain just stood there when the sword pierced his armor and he felt a strong pain in his right side again.

„Nooo Rain!" yelled Steven.

Rain was looking with his cold eyes and the usually bule eyes had red lines on them. Jasper had the same look and her eyes widened when she realized that the human managed to stab her gem. A cold metallic sword in her gem. Rain in the otherhand felt how the sword had made a good 10 cm cut from his chest to upper stomach he stood up until the gem poofed into nothingness as her gem was shattered. Rain slowly looked at the sword that had gone through him. Then he suddenly fell next to Steven who was still breathing and trying to heal but he wasnt able to move his hands without causing any huge pains in his wound Steven turned his head towards Rain who was still breathing and his eyes were still open and the sword still inside him. Steven tried to raise his arms again but with no luck. A strong stroke of pain made him almost loose his consciousness. He turned to look at Rain again, but he noticed that the human isnt breathing anymore. He also noticed, that he was in a big blood from him and Rain.

Rain still was breathing actually, but he was doing that very slowly. He was thinking of his lost family, about the future of human race and about Pearl. He said in his mind „My Pearl...my love...my friends...my duty is fulfilled..." after there words in his mind a song played in his mind. Like always it was the same tune from his past. He remembered every node from this tune. It was a tune from the mixture of violin and a piano, that was slowly fading in his mind, knowing that soon he will be phased out of existence.

In the mean time Garnet had seen something horrible happen to Steven and a human with him. She didnt know who he was but she did know, that it was the same human that had been seeing Pearl and the same human, that was training with Pearl. She alerted others.

„Crystal Gems! Gather! Something horrible happened to Steven and a human with him. We need to go there now, otherwise they might not survive."

Others could feel the studdering of Garnets voice and tears were forming in Connies eyes.

They started running and soon found to bodyes lying on the ground. Couple of humans rushed there aswell from afar.

When the Crystal Gems reached Steven and Rain, they saw how Steven was still alive and breathing. He had started to breathe slowly and his eyes tried to close, but he forced his eyes to be open. Rain wasnt responding at all. Connie was already in tears and crying a little and same was for Pearl. Pearl was sobbing so hard, that it was hard for her to see already. She also saw the cracked gem and by the shards it looked like Jaspers gem. Then Pearl knew who they were fighting. She quickly looked at Steven again.

„S-st-teven can you hear me?" Pearl asked with his wavering voice.

„Y-yes Pearl. Im still alive. Please check if Rain is still breathing...h-he took 2 hits for me..."

Pearl turned over to Rain and gasped, that the sword was still inside him. Rain heard some kind of voices that seemed to be in the distance for him. Others didnt seem to notice the sword inside Rain and when they looked at the human they gasped aswell. Rain looked at Pearl with his deep blue eyes and whispered „My Pearl." These were his last words to Pearl before he closed his eyes and he inhaled for the last time. Pearl started to shake Rain a little and after a second or so he still wasnt responding. Garnet had tears in her eyes as Steven was growing weaker and weaker after every time he inhaled. Amethyst saw how the humans were rushing towards them.

„C-can you help them?" asked Amethyst with a waver in her voice also.

„N-no Steven! You cant die! Please dont leave me! I-i cant live without you! Pleaaase!" Connie cryed now out loud as Steven closed his eyes and he wasnt breathing anymore.

Humans fastly run there and they were Estonian 15th heavy grenadier squad.

„Kurat! see on ju see Steven ja komandör samamoodi!" (Damn it! Its that Steven and commander aswell) a solider said and he was taking out some sort of machine.

„Ruttu vaata kas nad veel elavad!" (Quickly look if they are still alive) another solider said. He seemed to be the commanding officer for the squad.

„Steven veel elab...aga ta hingab raskesti ja tal on parempoolsed ribid katki." (Stevens still alive...but he is breathing heavily and his right side ribs are broken) said the solider who seemed to be a medic.

„Nii aga komandör?" (Okay, how about the commander?) asked officer.

„Oi türa...tal on veel mõõk sees kinni...muidu hästi nõrk pulss, aga ei hinga, tal pole jõudu selle jaoks...ta tundub juba sellisena olevat kuskil 2 minutit." (Oh fucking shit...he still has the sword stuck in him...otherwise very weak pulse and he isnt breathing...he just doesnt have enough energy for it...he seems to be in this state for around 2 minutes now)

„Olgu anna mõlemale üks toos adrenaliini ja valmista ette defibilaatorid!" (Okay give them both one dose of adrenalin and prepare the defibilators)

Humans quickly remove Rain`s bodyarmor and prepare him for reviving while another one slaps Stevens and Rain`s arm and then injects them with some sort of fluid.

„W-what are you giving them?" asked Pearl still sobbing.

„We are injecting them with adrenaline. It boosts their heart rate and makes them feel like they were rushed with energy. Its safe to use it on them." the medic replied.

Suddenly from the end of the street 3 rubys appear and open fire upon the group. A laserblast hits the defibilators that are laying on the pavement. Before the humans can react the rubys are already poofed. Connie unloaded the whole clip of her pistol and made 2 empty shots. When others looked at her, she had a cold look on her face, tears still dropping down the cheek. Lapis Lazuli was flying towards them and saw a group of humans and the Crystal Gems. She quickly landed next to them.

„What happened?" asked Lapis

„T-they were fighting with Jasper and they managed to defeat her...with a price..." and Pearl looked at the cracked gem that was laying on the pavement.

„Kurat defibilaatorid said pihta...vaata raisk seda ei saa enam kasutada." (Damnit the defibilators got hit...i cant use it anymore)

„Siis kurat improviseeri või midagi!" (then imrpovise or something)

„Ei tea millega türa?" (With fucking what?)

„Kurat...(pulls out a power cable) proovi seda." (Damnit (pulls out a power cable) try this)

„Mis? See on kõvasti rohkem kui inimese keha kannatab!" (What? Its alot more than human body can whitstand)

„Kuradile sellega lihtsalt proovi" (Screw that just try it)

Medic cuts the power cord with his titanium knife and gets a little electrical shock in the process.

„Olgu siis ma proovin...eemale!" (Okay il`l try it then...clear!)

He puts the electrical cord against Rains body and it jumps up.

„Olgu uuesti!" (Okay again!) and he repeats the procedure yet nothing happens.

Everyone, even Steven looks at the human who is trying to revive Rain.

„See on viimane kord...siis pole enam mõtet..." (This is the last time...then there is no point of trying again)

He puts the cord agains the human body and it jumps in the air again and when i fells down...nothing...

„Vabanda komadör, aga ma ei suutnud teid päästa" (Sorry commander but i couldnt save you) and he takes off his helmet revealing his scarred face.

Everyone stare at the dead human, but suddenly Rain gasps for air before moving his left arm.

„Vana kurat ta on elus!" (God damnit he is alive!) and the humans cheered and so did the Crystal Gems.

„Hey Gems!" the medic said fastly.

„We need to get both of them into the infirmary!" and the human solider looked around.

„I can get them there" said Lapis.

„Good please take them there" said medic and then Lapis took off with Steven.

An APC was driving past them and human officer stopped them.

„Hey were are you heading?" asked the officer.

„We are going to pick up 2 injured and then back to base." said the APC commander.

„Take him with you and make it fast!" said officer.

„Load him in!" apc commander says and then they put the human onboard. The medics inside start to quickly repair him and wrap him in bandages. And the APC drives off.

 _Meanwhile in the city center._

„They are trying to hide in the ship! Kill them all!" a random officer yelled from the front line.

The Peridot inside the Frigate contacted Yellow Diamond on emergency channel.

„This is homeworld emerg..." and Yellow Pearl is cut off by Peridots crying and shrieking voice „Wheres Yellow Diamond?" she asks really quickly

„Im here Peridot, and why hasnt Jasper contacted me yet?" Yellow Diamond asked „She was shattered My Diamond! Humans have shattered her and now we are being overrun! They already reached the settelment center!" The Peridot said and saw how a human rocket flyed towards the hull and hit the piloting room.

„How many of you are still alive then?" Yellow Diamond asked „Umm around 500 and declining rapidly. Carrier has been overrun by human assaulters from water and frigate is too far damaged to be able to fly." Peridot said with total horror.

„Then blow up both of them with the self destruct code." commanded Yellow Diamond.

„Peridot started to put in codes to destory both of the ships and then suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the left side of the piloting room. Peridot looks back and tries to put in the codes even faster. Suddenly the door opens and buffed up human walks inside with many cuts and burns on his skin. His upper bodyarmor ripped apart and only the simple t-shirt that has cuts and burns on it. He quickly walks to Peridot and grapped her by her neck and then punched her into the stomach area. The gem screamed as the grip thightened around her neck and then snapped making the gems head fall to the right and then poofing. The gem falls to the floor and the human crushes it under his iron boot. Yellow Diamond still watching the video feed and her mouth is open from the footage she just saw. The human notices the transmission and then picks up the small diamond shaped object.

„Because of your kind you filthy minerals, i lost my family, i lost my wife, i lost my brother, i lost my father, i lost both of my kids, all because of your stupid invasion plan!" And the tears appeared in the humans eyes. „Your soliders shot all of them when they got inside the city. ALL OF THEM! I will never forget this day...NEVER!" The human dropped the diamond shaped device and started to walk outside and just when Yellow Diamond was about to speak a scream was heard from the left side of the piloting room aswell.

„Theres that human! Kill him!" a ruby yelled and multiple steps were heard coming towards the human.

2 rubys jump on the human and they fall to the right side of the door and Yellow Diamond is still looking the video feed and then she heard a loud sound and a red gem was sent flying down the hall. The second ruby tried to escape but tripped and she tried to crawl away form the human.

„No no nono NOOO PLEASE!" The ruby screamed as the human threw a knife into his head and the gem poofed instantly. The human crushed that gem aswell and then Yellow Diamond ended the video feed. She also activated the self destruct on the emergency communicator and it blinked for 10 seconds. By then the human understood what was about to happen and he closed the door. He ran in the hallway and then jumped left into holding cell and then a massive explosion in the piloting room ripped one of the figers from the frigate.

 _Back in the FOB_

„How are they?" The Crystal Gems asked and one of the field surgeons replied.

„They will be fine as long we get them into a real hospital. The hybrid will live for sure, but the human...well it might take alot of recovery time for him since his injuries were so big. He had been shot more than once and we had to completely remove his ribs and we placed a quick plastic ones to keep the chest in place." and the surgeon threw his bloody rubber gloves into the trashbin.

„So good, that they are going to be okay!" said Connie and she looked at others who had a hopeful smile and look on their face.

 _Around 1 month later._

„Hey Steven!" Connie ran to him and they both hugged each other and then Connie kissed Steven on the lips and held his hand thightly.

„Wheres Pearl?" Steven asked.

„Oh she is with Rain." said Connie.

„Yeah i heard he has to be in here for another week or so his body wouldnt reject all the metal and plastic inside him." said Steven. „I wonder if he is ever able to live a normal life...doctors did say that it wont bother him at all, but who knows..." and Steven looked at his room.

 _Meanwhile in Rain`s room_

„Wow you have made a good recovery!" said Pearl with a soft voice almost like Roses.

She grabs the humans hand.

„Im really glad to see you Pearl...My Pearl..." said Rain with a soft voice, almost same soft as roses voice.

Pearl blushed quite heavily and then stared into Rain`s deep blue eyes...

„When you get out of the hospital, im going to take you somewhere special." said Pearl blushing at the process.

„I wonder where you are going to take me then" said Rain with a smile and then he corrected his sitting pose.

„Its a very special place where i only have been" said Pearl now with flirty voice.

„I cant wait" said Rain with the same kind of voice.

Pearl then closed the distance with the human and hugged him thight and then kissing him on the lips.

„Whoa that was a new one" said Rain with suprised face.

„Hmm i really hope you will be fine after they let you out." said Pearl and then she looked out of the window...

Amethyst was looking from the doorway the whole time and so was every other Crystal Gem. Even Peridot came there as she had been relieved from hed dutys as the lead engineer. She still kept her officer status and she liked it. Suddenly Lapis breaks the silence as she almost falls face first into the room, but she manages to hold her stance. Pearl and Rain look at them with a haevy blush and then they all start laughing.

„How did the war end?" asked Rain suddenly with a serious tone.

„Homeworld pulled back their ships and the destoryers never came here. Yellow Diamond personally contacted human unified goverment as she was put under pressure by the other diamonds because of her failiure and demaded, that homeworld would make peace with humans. So far homeworld has kept its promice and humans are supplied with workforce to build up the city and one quarter of the technology they posess and that includes the warp drives." And Garnet finishes with her speech.

They all stay there for another 30 minutes and then the visitors are asked to leave.

They all say goodbye to the human and they all leave the building.

„My mom is his doctor you know." said Connie.

„Then he is in good hands!" said Steven.

 _Another week passes and Rain is let out of the hospital and all the Crystal Gems are there._

„HAPPY GET OUT OF HOSPITAL RAIN!" they all yelled when he walked outside with his bag, that contained his sword, his broken bodyarmor and his video recorder.

„Finally im out of this place!" and Rain inhaled the air around him.

Pearl walked up to him and kissed him on the lips again and then hugged him thight.

„Im so glad you are out now...i hope we will never have to experience something like this again..." Pearl looks down and her head is filled with memories of dead human and gem alike...

„Dont worry My Pearl." Pearl blushes again and looks at the human..."Do you remember the song you sang to Connie when she was sword training?" asked Rain.

„Ofcourse i do why do you ask ?" asked Pearl with slight confusion.

„Do you remeber what i said do you when i went to the planning tent?" asked Rain again.

Pearl looks at him and then she remembered what he had said and then the human said it again.

„I`ll do it for him that is to say i`ll do it for her." and then he whispers „I`ll do it for you." and Pearl then blushes even harder than before and almost starts to cry infront of everyone. She kisses Rain once more and then they all start to walk towards the place where they parked the bus.

„Aww its really good that now everyone is fine!" he yelled and then jumped into the air and then slowly floated back down.

„Steven!" said Garnet.

„Dont jump or you might float away like last time." and Garnet makes a huge grin.

They all start laughing while walking towards the setting sun. Finally humanity had struck back on the homeworld and the gems who had made alot of destruction and killed thousands.

When they reached the Beach House, the sun had almost set and Rain took his stuff from the van and carried them up the stairs. He could feel the plastic ribs and titanium plating inside him sometimes, but that didnt bother him so much, that at the 1st time he had that feeling.

The Crystal Gems had made the house alot bigger than last time Rain was there. They had made more rooms for Peridot and Lapis, Steven and Connie and even Rain got himself a room.

Pearl told the others about the humans tough childhood and how he lost all his family...thats why they decided to let the human stay with them as long as he liked.

Later when Rain was inspecting the house and the part that they had widened and Pearl showed him his room.

Rain had placed his bag down on the corner of the room and he layed on the bed and Pearl sat next to him.

„You know where im going to take you tomorrow?" asked Pearl with that same flirty voice like in hospital.

„I will find out tomorrow My Pearl." replied Rain and ofcourse Pearl blushed again.

Rain pulled Pearl in for a kiss and Pearl responded in the same way. They shared a passionate kiss and then Pearl fell next to the human and they both giggled.

Garnet heard them when she walked pass the door to check on Peridot as she had requested some assistance. Garnet stood there for 5 seconds and then she started to slowly grin as she knew what would come next.

 **The end.**

 **Finally i managed to end my story...i had to make a quick ending as i need to prepare my ass for the army and i certainly cant write when im in the army :( .**  
 **And oh my stars i got over 9k of words!**

 **This was a really good experience for me writhing this story and i hope you guys and gals liked and enjoyed it!**

 **Rekkamees5**

 **Peace!**


End file.
